This invention relates to coin jamming detecting devices in apparatuses such as coin sorting machines with a coin moving section adapted to move coins into a coin storing section.
In general, a coin sorting machine comprises: a coin supplying section for receiving and supplying coins different in outside diameter and denomination; a coin sorting section for sorting the coins supplied by the coin supplying section; and a coin moving section for moving the sorted coins into a coin storing section. Since the sorting of coins is carried out at high speed by the machine, the jamming of coins is liable to occur in the coin path to the coin moving section. Once a coin jam has occurred, the coins are accumulated and damaged since the coins continue to be delivered by the coin supplying section. If a number of coins are jammed, it is rather difficult to remove the jammed coins from the machine. Accordingly, in this case it is necessary to stop the machine as soon as possible.